Cuddle Weather
by feeyriek
Summary: Natsu's idea of dates were always a little off, but this topped the list. —Hardly noticeable AU drabble.


Photo credit goes to Fairy-Mage from tumblr. Check her page it, she's a great artist.

Pairing:_ Natsu and Lucy._

**Note:** **I ****_don't_**** own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"I thought you said we were going to go on a date."<p>

"We're on a date right now, Luce."

"We're lying on the floor."

"We're cuddling on your floor which is covered in pillows and blankets."

"Happy's here."

"He's a cat and he's asleep."

The blonde sighed, there was no point in arguing with Natsu, he'd always find some outrageous answer. After all, she had gotten up quite early today for this 'best date ever' Natsu had promised her. But here she was, on her couch, being forced to cuddle. She had even gone out and bought nice, expensive clothes to wear. And she had called Cancer, her friend who was an amazing hairdresser. They'd gone through various magazines, and after many rejections to his ideas, she just kept her hair down.

"Can I at least go and read a book, or maybe play with Plue?" The pinkette just stared at the girl in his arms. Really? She wanted to read or play with her pet dog? What was wrong with just talking to him? His arms tightened around her waist, resting his chin on her head. He got a quick sniff of her hair before nuzzling his face in her blonde locks. Her hair smelt nice, like a mixture of fruit.

"Nope. It's a date, just between the two of us." He thought he was doing a good job at being a good boyfriend to her, he would hold her hand around town, let her borrow her scarf when she wore light clothing, or would even be like a human heater for her. What was wrong with just cuddling? It was affectionate, warm and comfortable on this cold winter day, and they got to spend time together. It seemed perfect to him, but apparently Lucy didn't think so. "What's wrong with just cuddling?"

"Nothing, just…" She hesitated for a couple moments, processing what words she could use to make her words as less hurtful as possible. "…This isn't the best date ever, is all." And she had stayed up late being nervous and excited, all for nothing.

"Oh."

Curses, here comes the awkward silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Lucy cursed at herself mentally. Really, the date wasn't bad at all, but now she had ruined it. His arms were still around her tightly, and his chin was resting on her head. The silence was suffocating. Her hands were fidgeting, she couldn't keep them still.

I could have at least tried to put it a bit more delicately! She scolded herself over and over again, was would have freaked out if—

"Eh?" She squeaked in surprise. Natsu's mouth had found her neck, giving her a gentle butterfly kiss, his hands had found hers and laced their fingers together. Lucy's cheeks felt warm as she felt his breath on her neck, her hand holding his hand tightly.

"Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean for it to bad—"

"It's not bad."

"Boring, whatever. I just wanted to spend some time with you, just the two of us, y'know? We always bump into someone when we're in town, or your dad calls and you have to go back home. I just wanted some intimacy." As his words sunk in, she felt more terrible.

"Natsu, I'm sor—"

"And today was cold, so I thought that going out to somewhere private would've been uncomfortable, and I know how you get sick easily," Another butterfly kiss on her neck. "I just want you to be safe and healthy! I don't wanna get grey hairs." He chuckled and she felt his grin on her neck, her blush deepened.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. I just…I…was being inconsiderate. But this date isn't bad." She apologized before looking up at her boyfriend of two months. His cheeky grin, his ridiculous (but adorable) pink hair, and his dark eyes she got lost in. She loved all of it. She loved him. When she was lost, he found her.

"Its fine, Luce! We're all good now, right?"

"Right." She said softly, snuggling in his arms, a small yawn escaped her lips. Admittedly, she was up later than late. Almost all night. She was nervous and excited for today, for what she and Natsu would get up to, and now she was paying the price. She closed her eyes slowly, maybe just a quick rest.

"The bags under your eyes look funny." But she just hummed in response, not paying him any attention. On any other day, she would have given him her famous 'Lucy kick!' but she didn't even have the energy to move her legs.

Soon enough, she fell asleep in his arms, a smile on her face as she mumbled something about cookies in her sleep. Natsu found this all adorable and shifted carefully so that she was resting her head on his chest, Happy had found his way to the couple and cuddled himself under Natsu's armpit. The three of them were quite comfortable, cuddled up together, and Natsu found himself getting so comfortable that he, too, fell asleep. Not even the sound of the door unlocking and opening made them budge.

Meanwhile, a blond man stared at the couple with an amused smile. Pillows, blankets, food, soda, and a few beanbags were spread out across the room that was once his lounge room. He was somewhat shocked to see his daughter cuddling up to some boy and his cat. Jude had asked Lucy many times about boyfriends of sorts, but she always declined, so he was shocked at the sight before him. But he just chuckled and placed a blanket on top of them before leaving the room. It was amusing at how careless they were. It reminded him of how Layla and he were back when they were younger. And for once, he wouldn't be the grumpy father, he'd pretend he saw nothing, just for her. He'd never forget receiving an earful from Layla's dad, he was pretty sure that the boy wouldn't want that. Lucy didn't deserve that, either. She got good grades, was never bad at school, and she worked hard.

"Layla would be proud."

* * *

><p>I hope the story is as good as my teacher marked it as, since this was originally homework. But this is my first NaLu drable so I'm so bit iffy on it. ;-;<p>

Edited on the 2/11/14 (11/2/14 in some countries, either way, it was the second of November 2014)


End file.
